russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Hapi House
Hapi House (Lit. Happy House) was a Philippine family situational comedy television series which originally aired on IBC from January 1987 to 1989. The first incarnation of the sitcom directed by Bert de Leon, it was starred Tito Sotto, Sandy Andolong, Chuckie Dreyfus, Isabel Granada, Laura Hermosa and Aga Muhlach. It was the Filipino readaption of American sitcom, Our House by Lorimar-Telepictures. The show revived by the same network and the second incarnation of the sitcom written and directed by Bibeth Orteza, it is currently topbilled by Oyo Boy Sotto, Shaina Magdayao, Raikko Mateo and Rita Gaviola. The series focused on the imparts of a Filipino family values and the needs of a typical Filipino household. The sitcom was aired on IBC's Hapon ng Bayan afternoon block and worldwide on Global IBC from February 11, 2019 to May 31, 2019, replacing Saberkada. It airs every Monday to Friday at 4:30 p.m. to 5:15 p.m. (PST) after Showbiz Unlimited and streamed live via Facebook pages of IBC and Hapi House. A film adaptation based on the TV sitcom was subsequently made in 2019 by IBC Films with the same title Hapi House: The Movie which was released nationwide on January 31, 2019, two weeks before the launch of the new incarnation. Plot (Hapi House 2.0) Hapi House is the story of Hapi (Oyo Boy Sotto) is a husband and Leslie (Shaina Magdayao) is a wife, who spend time together with the bonding value at home in Quezon City, with their younger son John (Raikko Mateo) and a teenage daugher Chelsea (Rita Gaviola). Cast and Characters 'First incarnation (1987-1989)' * Tito Sotto as Hapi * Sandy Andolong * Chuckie Dreyfus * Isabel Granada† as Bimbim * Laura Hermosa * Aga Muhlach as Rocky Guest Cast * Val Sotto * Rez Cortez * Mona Lisa * Noel Colet * Michael de Mesa * Gina Alajar * Edu Manzano * Coney Reyes * Kristina Paner * Cris Villanueva * Niño Muhlach * Larry Silva * Spanky Rigor * Maribeth Bichara * Racquel Villavicencio * Jackie Lou Blanco * Ricky Davao * Ruel Vernal * Harlene Bautista * Jestoni Alarcon * Rita Avila * Precious Hipolito * Sheryl Cruz * Romnick Sarmenta * Herbert Bautista * Hero Bautista * Pilita Corrales * Lou Veloso * Tirso Cruz III * Ian Veneracion * Mitch Valdez * Nanette Inventor * Joonee Gamboa * Amy Perez * Tiya Pusit * Panchito * Chicháy * Frieda Fonda * Yayo Aguila * William Martinez * Albert Martinez * Imelda Ilanan * Manilyn Reynes * Joey Albert * Charito Solis * Lito Pimentel * Luz Valdez * Vivian Foz * Carmi Martin * Carmina Villaroel * Arlene Muhlach * Odette Khan * Mark Gil * Jaclyn Jose * Janice de Belen * Gretchen Barretto * Nadia Montenegro * Cherie Gil * Pinky Amador * Jose Mari Chan * Pops Fernandez * Martin Nievera * Marianne dela Riva * Eddie Gutierrez * Rene Requiestas * Noel 'Ungga' Ayala * Mildred Belvis * Noel Trinidad * Subas Herrero * Bing Loyzaga * Eula Valdez * Mel Martinez * Regine Velasquez * Timmy Cruz * Flora Gasser * Gloria Romero * Lorna Tolentino * Eric Quizon * Jun Encarnacion * Yoyong Martirez * Dencio Padilla * Ike Lozada * German Moreno * Gary Valenciano * Ramon Christopher * Lotlot de Leon * Matet de Leon * Billy Crawford * Atong Redillas * Bernardo Bernardo * Ricky Belmonte * Mely Tagasa * Rico J. Puno * Maila Gumila * Gloria Sevilla * Amado Cortez * Armida Siguion-Reyna * Gina Pareño * Liza Lorena * Chat Silayan * Francis Magalona * Odette Khan * Oscar Obligacion * Sylvia la Torre 'Second incarnation (2019)' Main Cast *'Oyo Boy Sotto' as Hapi dela Vega *'Shaina Magdayao' as Leslie dela Vega *'Raikko Mateo' as John dela Vega *'Rita Gaviola' as Chelsea dela Vega Supporting Cast *'Lolit Solis' as Manang Lolie *'Marco Gallo' as Rocky Madrid Guest Cast *'Justin Quirino' as Biboy Alejar *'Debbie Garcia' as Clarice Montenegro *'Wowie de Guzman' as Alvin Hermoso *'Phoebe Walker' as Helga Gabriella *'Mikael Daez' as Gardo Ventura *'Karen Toyoshima' as Candice Cabrera *'Joem Bascon' as Joel Tan *'Ron Morales' as Archie Arevano *'Charee Pineda' as Mary Umali *'Rico Barrera' as Roco Ochoa *'Jade Lopez' as Jennifer Gonzales *'Jao Mapa' as Raymond Feliciano *'Janine Tugonon' as Chantal Gonzaga *'Matt Evans' as Bryan Caduco *'Sam Pinto' as Bela Imperial *'Kristine Hermosa' as Isabel Movido *'Sid Lucero' as Pablo Manalo *'Anton Revilla' as Rustom Fernandez *'Lucia Cristobal' as Katrina Gabriel *'Lao Rodriguez' as Louie Arango *'Niña Jose' as Juliet Valdez *'Danita Paner' as Anna Romana *'Marky Lopez' as Joseph Obina *'Melisse "Mumay" Santiago' as Agnes Guevarra Production Hapi House is a modern re-imagining of the classic hit family sitcom from the '80s that will transform from a weekly sitcom into a daily afternoon sitcom after the film's phenomenal success, written and directed by Bibeth Orteza. The concept behind Hapi House according to the production staff is that "everyone can be a bonding time of the happy family." According to Orteza, Hapi House is produced as a sitcom "for the whole family" citing that there are family-oriented series like mom and dad. Before the airing of pilot episode, Orteza expressed her enthusiasm on the opportunity to teach values to family viewers through the show such as the imparts of Filipino family values. 'Casting' The sitcom marks another project of Oyo Boy Sotto under IBC after having played his roles in the afternoon family teleserye Silang mga Sisiw sa Lansangan and the fouth sitcom of Sotto after Okay Ka, Fairy Ko!, Vampire ang Daddy Ko and Hay, Bahay!; the first project of Shaina Magdayao of IBC and the first team-up with Sotto and Magdayao in the daily afternoon sitcom. Soundtrack *''Hapi House'' (composer: Bert de Leon, arranger: Homer Flores) - Tito Sotto, Sandy Andolong, Chuckie Dreyfus, Isabel Granada, Laura Hermosa and Aga Muhlach (1987-1989) *''Hapi House (2019 revival)'' (composer: Bert de Leon, arranger: Albert Tamayo) sung by Oyo Boy Sotto, Shaina Magdayao, Raikko Mateo and Rita Gaviola (2019-present) Reception 'Film' In 2019, a film version was produced based on the comedy television series. The movie adaptation was the television series created by IBC to be adapted by IBC Films entitled Hapi House: The Movie which was released nationwide on January 31, 2019, two weeks before the launch of the new incarnation as the daily afternoon family sitcom due to its popularity, in line with the network's relaunch and re-branding as the Kaibigan network. 'Ratings' The sitcom's pilot episode garnered a 18.2% household rating (total Philippines = urban and rural households), considerably high for an afternoon comedy, and dominated its competitors, ABS-CBN's Los Bastardos which got 15.7% and GMA's My Special Tatay which got 12.0% according to data released by Kantar Media Philippines. Hapi House (4:30 pm Philippine time, under the IBC Hapon ng Bayan block) premiered strongly on February 11, 2019 on the afternoon block. Since then, Hapi House's ratings proved that it is the #1 afternoon comedy show on Philippine TV, according to Kantar Media ratings. Awards * 1st PMPC Star Awards for TV (Best Comedy Show) - Won See also *Kaibigan comedy shows celebrate together in the month of love *Oyo Boy Sotto and Shaina Magdayao Lead The Cast of ‘Hapi House’: IBC 13’s Very First Afternoon Sitcom *PH TV's Original Number One On The Road To Relevance *List of Philippine television shows *List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation References External links * Official Website * Hapi House on Facebook * Hapi House on Twitter Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:IBC shows Category:Philippine television series Category:Philippine comedy television series Category:Philippine television sitcoms Category:1980s Philippine television series Category:1987 Philippine television series debuts Category:1989 Philippine television series endings Category:2010s Philippine television series Category:2019 Philippine television series debuts Category:2019 Philippine television series endings